Euoplocephalus
|game = The Lost World: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Builder Jurassic World: The Game Jurassic World: Alive Jurassic World Evolution |toy = Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect (Cut) }} was an Dinosaur from the Mid-Late Cretaceous of North America. This dinosaur weighed 2 tons and had a width of 2m and was around 6m long. Euoplocephalus was equipped with fused bone plates on its back that acted as body armor as well as a pair of horns that protruded from the back of the neck, possibly as a defense against being grabbed by the neck. For defense Euoplocephalus was armed with a foot wide tail club that could be swung like a medieval flail and had the ability to break bone. In addition Euoplocephalus also supported a pair of armored eyelids, like Ankylosaurus. Movies= Movies Euoplocephalus had 9% of its genome completed during construction of the original park; implying that it was planned to be an attraction some time in the future. It is known that Euoplocephalus was subject to cruelty at some time in the past, although it is unknown if there are any surviving populations remaining. |-|Novels= Novels Euoplocephalus was successfully created by InGen on Isla Sorna for Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. It is assumed they lived in the Triceratops Territory with Triceratops and possibily Styracosaurus. By August 16, 1989, there were 16 Euoplocephalus living in the park and they were Version 4.0. : Control II, page 143 : Control V, pages 181, 183 By the end of the InGen Incident there were only 9 that survived, : Under Control, page 415 the ones that did not most likely being killed by the escaped Tyrannosaurs and Velociraptors. ultimately the surviving Euoplocephalus were all killed by the Costa Rica Napalm Bombing that followed after the incident. : Approaching Dark It is unknown if there were ever any populations that survived on Isla Sorna. |-|Games= ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park ''Euoplocephalus appears in the PSX/SEGA Saturn game The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game) as the final boss in the series of the Velociraptor levels. The Euoplocephalus has three attacks, a charging attack, a lunging gore, and a tail swipe. In addition to jumping onto the Euoplocephalus, it will cause you damage due to the horns on the back. To defeat the Euoplocephalus you need to pounce on its head and then lift the animal onto its side where you can then attack the dinosaur's belly. Euplacephalus.jpg ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Euoplocephalus can be created in the game. EuoplocephalusParkBuilder.jpg|''Euoplocephalus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ''Jurassic Park: Builder ''see Euoplocephalus/Builder Euoplocephalus can be created in the game. It was at first only purchasable in real-world money. Since September 30th 2016, it became a DNA tournament limited edition. Euoplocephalus-0.jpg fullymaxedeuoplocephalus.jpg|Fully maxed Euoplocephalus euopo.jpg 11800521_1164834160198801_7369217940766639720_n.jpg euopobattle.jpg screen322x572.jpeg 14494688_1785935024980609_8082090399469836015_n.jpg|Base Form 14517376_1785935038313941_7424007436799633333_n.jpg|Level 20 14463012_1785935054980606_5029090801398351609_n.jpg|Level 30 ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Euoplocephalus/JW: TG Euoplocephalus can be created in in Jurassic World: The Game. It is a super rare herbivore. Since September 30th, 2015, a fully maxed Euoplocephalus could be mixed with a fully maxed Giganotosaurus to make the hybrid Giganocephalus. 12189147_656070561201475_6282736967093509430_n.jpg|Level 1-10 12107233_1513930692257305_3875044078252270411_n.jpg|Level 20 Euoplocephalus euoplocephalus_by_wolvesanddogs23-d97pany.png|Level 30 Euoplocephalus EuoplocephalusJW.jpg|Fully maxed Euoplocephalus EuoplocephalusJWTG.png|''Euoplocephalus'' card 12096633_1482344548733912_6455542108836443296_n.jpg 12191038_525053174338529_4360404542613699670_n.jpg 12042798_182662648740045_3649805906468051553_n.jpg ''Jurassic World: Alive ''see Euoplocephalus/JW: A Euoplocephalus appears as one of the many collectible dinosaurs in Jurassic World: Alive. Two Euoplocephalus also appear as skeletons on the banner for the "Lockwood Library" arena. Screenshot_2018-03-20_at_12.43.23_AM.png Lockwood Library Banner.png ''Jurassic World Evolution ''see Euoplocephalus/JW: E Euoplocephalus is included in Jurassic World Evolution’s Claire’s Sanctuary DLC, that was released on June 18, 2019. JWE_Claires_sanctuary_Euoplocephalus_1.jpg JWE_Claires_sanctuary_Euoplocephalus_477919.jpg Screenshot 2019-06-03 at 11.26.20 PM.png Screenshot 2019-06-22 at 3.47.22 PM.png Screenshot 2019-06-22 at 3.47.25 PM.png Screenshot 2019-06-22 at 3.47.31 PM.png Screenshot 2019-06-22 at 3.47.33 PM.png |-|Toys= Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect A genetically advanced Euoplocephalus was planned for the toy line, but it was scrapped. Euoplo.jpg|Courtesy of JPToys.com. |-|Cards= Ankylotitle.jpg References Navigation fr:Euoplocephalus es:Euoplocephalus Category:Ankylosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1910s Category:Mid Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Alive dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: The Game dinosaurs Category:Ornithischia Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs